My First Love
by lovepikachu12
Summary: You know, the thing about first loves… is really confusing actually. Even if you know you love him...and he loves you back... yet why was is it so hard to tell whether your love was okay or not? Why are confessions always the hardest? YAOI 1827
1. Our Beginning

**Hello! Ai-chan is here again! A.K.A lovepikachu12~ How are you everyone! I hope this will turn out well... sorry fer the delay with Project: Renka everyone...stupid exams...**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF THERE ARE ERRORS... and please don't hate me. I am not the best English speaker in the world so..yeah.**

**XD I decided to address Hibari 'Kyoya' in this one...**

**I don't own KHR...if I did, it would be Yaoi infested and the 1st generation family would have been resurrected a long, long time ago...  
><strong>

**Read and review me please!**

* * *

><p><strong>~18-My First Love-27~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0O0o~<strong>_  
><em>

_You know, the thing about first loves… is really confusing actually. It's like when he looks at you, you feel like you're on a cloud or if when your hands touch—even by accident—you feel like you've just been zapped my lighting. When that person calls you or approaches you, your legs feel like felly and you suddenly feel like fainting because of the painful beating of your heart. It really confuses me, the heart works in such confusing ways. So many people I the world… do you know why there's only one? And more importantly, when does it begin?_

_**Ahh… that's right… it all began when I first met you…**_

A group of laughing children followed by painful sound of a thud was heard in the park of Namimori… It happened yet again. A constant bullying of the weak which happened almost every day. "Haha! Look at him, he's crying again! How weak!" More laughter erupted.

A lump that which appeared to be a five year old child, curled into a ball trying to making himself small as possible. Wiping his tears shakily before choking out a question. "W-why?" They laughed at him more.

"Why? Why you ask? Because you make it easy! You're so weak that it's getting more fun by the minute!" He received another kick in the gut.

He whimpered and had tried to crawl away. "S-stop…pl-ple-pleaaseee!" He begged at one of the bullies stomped his foot on his back, hard, and holding him in place.

"Don't worry we're almost done with you anyway…" The 10 year old said as he lifted his foot only to stomp again with a stronger force. The small boy could do nothing but whimper.

He silently chanted in his mind that this will all be over soon...and he can finally go home. Away from this hellhole._ 'T-tsuna will be owkay…Tsuna…is just fine…W-WAH! TSUNA IS NOT FINE!'_

"Unforgivable… punishable acts such as taking advantage of one that is weak is equivalent to years' worth of beating…" A boy whom appeared to be 6 or 7 spoke getting the attention of the disgusting group who call themselves citizens of Namimori.

"Heh, aren't you the kid who just moved here? You've got some guts speaking like you're older…" They moved away from the limp child and advanced on the newcomer, easily topping his height. "We'll teach you a lesson not to interrupt our fun time."

"I'd like to see you try…" The raven haired lad smirked as he drew out his weapons which appeared to be wooden tonfa's . _'I'll punish anyone who disrupts my peace.'_ As he attacked them with no mercy, the child who was witnessing this all could only watch. How could he do this? He was also a child like him right? He may seem older…he was also a just child. How can he be so strong? These questions clouded his mind as he watched his savior knock down whoever blocks his path.

"Hey." He blinked. Was the really-strong-niichan talking to him? "I'm talking to you." His eyes narrowed making the small boy flinch. "Get up." Thus he did what he was told. Since it seemed like a bad idea to disobey this person… a really bad and stupid idea. The only exception would be is if you actually want to be killed.

The kid managed to get himself up. Though, it was pretty obvious that he had struggled before successfully doing so. The taller boy came closer. Once the little toddler noticed that he immediately closed his eyes shut, expecting the older boy to hit him.

…

Strangely enough the blow didn't come as he predicted it would. Instead of pain he felt the other boy's hands inspect his injuries. He reopened hit shut eyes and looked at the supposed-to-be-scary-person. The other boy narrowed his eyes when he slightly raised the small one's shirt only to find dark disgusting bruises and silently took note that the little boy bruised easily. "Can you walk properly?" He asked with his steel grey eyes looking straight to the young boy's caramel ones. The boy, whom was slightly captivated by his pretty looking eye color nodded in response—in an absent minded way, I might add. "Somehow I don't believe you." He sighed and turned around then getting on his knees. "Get on." Hesitantly, the toddler climbed onto his back and found it surprisingly warm and comfortable. "Lead me to your house." He got a move on when he felt the boy nod.

'_He save me… Tsuna should twank him!'_ He gathered up all the courage he had… which was very little. "U-uhm…" He tugged the older boy's collar hoping to get his attention somehow.

"What." His statement didn't seem like a question… and his tone almost immediately shattering the little boy's courage to a million pieces.

"T-twanks a wot onii-san…" He said in a low volume, but was heard.

He just nodded. "Hn."

He fiddled with his fingers before starting another conversation. "U-uhm! My name is Sha-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…what's your name?" Tsuna stumbling over his own name was adorable and it almost made the stoic boy laugh but instead he smiled. Tsuna's way of speaking was utterly and undeniably cute beyond all reason to man.

"Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna smiled warmly—Kyoya didn't see it. "Nice t' m'et you Kyoya-niichan…Tsuna is veeeewy happy you save hiiim!" Being the affectionate toddler he is he unthinkably hugged the older boy. "Tsuna wikes you a wot aweady!" And vice versa Tsuna also didn't see the light tint of pink painted over his new friend's cheeks. Not that he minded actually, since his father himself asked him to make at least ONE friend in this town…this one would do great. And for that he made a small smile. And in Kyoya's point of view… it was quite amazing how this kid could call him by his name so casually and he didn't even get irritated nor had the urge to bite him to death. More or less any _other_ person who would call him by his name like that would be bitten to death. SO what makes Tsuna special?

"Which way is to your house?"

Tsuna pointed left. "Thewe!" Kyoya raised a brow. Wow, same way to his new house. But then again, he was secretly celebrating in his mind. How lovely, now he can see his herbivore every day. He stopped when his eyes came across a house with the words 'Sawada' scripted on the gates… and by the mysteries of fate, they were neighbors. How surprising is that?

"Is this your hou—" He paused when he heard a light snore coming from the lump of flesh on his back. Sighing, he rang the doorbell then waited for a response. This came sooner than he expected.

A young looking woman—about 25, came out to see who it was. "Oh! Goodness! Tsu-kun!" She ran quickly to them. "Oh my, what happened?"

Tsuna perked up hearing his mother's voice. "M-mama! I fell down a hill!" Kyoya raised a brow at his obvious lie…no way his mother would buy this—

The woman sighed in relief. "Oh Tsu-kun…you should be more careful, you scared me back there." Kyoya stand corrected, but decided not to interfere with his family business. "Oh? Is this a new friend of yours? This is a first! You've never brought a friend home before!" His mother clapped in excitement, Tsuna then afterwards came down from Kyoya's back. "What's your name young man?"

"Hibari Kyoya… nice to meet you Sawada-san."

She laughed. "Call me Nana if you please? 'Sawada-san' makes me feel old." She patted his head, like a mother would do to her child. He blushed…

"Alright, Nana-san it is."

Her smile widened. "Oh! I see you're our new neighbor. No wonder I didn't recognize you." She said while taking Tsuna into her arms.

Kyoya showed a tiny smile. "Yes, me and my father just moved here recently."

Tsuna squeaked. "E-eh! Kyoya-niichan wives wight next to us?" Nana nodded and replied. "Yes he lives right next to us. Kyo-kun, why don't you come in, I made cookies! And I don't think Tsu-kun can eat them all by himself." Pointing at Tsuna, who was currently pulling off his best puppy-dog-eyes look, which was truly effective.

"Alright…" And therefore he allowed himself to be dragged inside their house.

_**And that was our joyful beginning…**_

**~o0O0o~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T.B.C<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It is bad? <strong>

**Anyway...thank you for reading! Please review afterwards! **

**~Credits~**

**Author: Ai-chan**

**Character Designer: Ai-chan**

**Producer: Ai-chan**

** Failed Comedian: Ai-chan**

**Hopeless Giotto-fan-girl: Ai-chan**

**Bully(Torturer): Hibari-san**

**Medical service: Tsuna-chan  
><strong>

**Lackey: Ai-chan**

**Slave: Ai-chan**

**...**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. The Precious Smiles

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF THERE ARE ERRORS...**

**I don't own KHR...** **and it hurts to say that... TTATT!**

**And also I'd like to thank my beautiful nee-chan A.K.A "CrazyPsychopathicRabbit" who just recently became my beta reader! I'll also be advertising her wonderful fanfictions! You guys should try to read her work some time! She's awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>~18-My First Love-27~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0O0o~<strong>_  
><em>

_So many questions, so little time to answer them all… I could never afford to miss one. Not now, not ever. But there are some pretty interesting questions I want to ask myself. Why did I love only you, out of all people in the world? How can my eyes see only you, when there are so many things to see? Why can't I ever turn my back on you? How can I swear so carelessly to protect you with my life depending on it? Why do I love you, like I do? What could be the reason? _

_**But it wasn't long for me to learn the answers…**_

Kyoya was irritated. Why? He just got into a fight, yet again. But the problem wasn't that he won again… The problem was the bleeding wound on his head. _'Damn, I let my guard down…'_ He kicked the unconscious body in front of him. "Stupid herbivore…" Sure he was strong and all… even though he was just 7 yet he took down his enemies easily. But this was the first time he was injured. Not only that, the blood was gushing out like a faucet. He better get home before—

"W-wah! What happen? Kyoya-niichan is huwt!" That. Kyoya merely sighed. It's been a month since he moved here, and it's been a month since he became Tsuna's… babysitter. Not that he minded. He really enjoyed having him around him all the time. But sometimes Tsuna was just too worried about how things are.

Kyoya patted his head reassuringly. "I'm fine chibi." He showed a tiny smile. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers cutely before answering. "I-i…I wanted to pway with onii-chan!" Again, with the face and the eyes… How can you not resist?

"I see. You just have to wait… I feel rather exhausted right now." He walked to a nearby tree and sat under the shade, along with Tsuna who followed him like a lost puppy. Except that he didn't sit with him under the tree.

"Does it huwt?" He tilted his head.

After a few seconds of thinking, Kyoya looked at him before answering. "Not really. It just stings."

Tsuna huffed and trotted over to the public sink not too far behind the swings. Taking out a handkerchief and wetting it a little before returning to Kyoya's side. Gently, he wiped the blood on his cheek and carefully cleaned his wound. After doing so, he took out a bandage from his pocket and placed it over the injury.

The older boy looking a little dazed just sat there in silence. "Where did you learn how to treat wounds?" He asked out of curiosity… It was hard to believe that this clumsy little boy already new the basics. Just a little bit.

"Oh… mama teach me! She said it because Tsuna get huwt a wot…" He put on a thoughtful look before finally sitting next to his companion. "Onii-chan is weally cool!" He praised then hugged Kyoya's elbow. Kyoya didn't mind, in fact, he liked the feel of Tsuna's warmth. To him it felt like fluffy warm teddy bear that was made to be hugged and to hug. Tsuna became this close to him already just in one month, he couldn't barely wait to see what their relationship would be years later. He silently prayed that they were more than just friends by then.

His only reply was. "Hn." He secretly smiled as they snuggled closer to each other. Everything was perfect. That one moment was absolutely perfect, nothing could ever ruin it. Nothing besides the rain can stop this moment. And sadly, it did. Kyoya mentally cursed as he felt something cool going splashy on his skin. "Get up… It's going to rain." He said as he helped the toddler up. And Tsuna, who was currently pouting at the loss of warmth, but had no choice but to get up and do so. Even though they were under a tree, it won't be enough to protect them from the cold. It was a really big shock to Kyoya, at first he thought it was just going to be a drizzle but now it was literally pouring. Therefore he had no choice; he took him to his house instead. And deep, deep down he's probably celebrating, since now he had a valid reason to take him home with him. Who cares if his house is close… his house was still the closest from the public playground.

Tsuna had a confused look plastered on his face as he stared at the living room; it was the first time he's ever been to another person's house after all. "Onii-chan… Is it owkay? Tsuna is weally wet too." He stared at the floor which was currently starting to get really wet from the droplets of water coming from his soaked form.

The older boy removed his shoes then answered. "Of course, I'm sure my father and mother won't mind it." After removing his shoes he also help little Tsuna out of his own shoes. Then he—literally— dragged him inside, he told him to sit on the couch while he'll be searching for some towels. Tsuna being the good boy he is, obeyed and just sat there in silence. When Kyoya returned… he finally noticed. Tsuna was absolutely adorable... the cold air making his cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink, his breath coming out as small puffs, adorable eyes that seemed to belong to a lost puppy worrying about getting back to its master, his plump pink lips pursed to a frown—more like a pout. How can he destroy such a beautiful moment? But when he witnessed him sneeze, that thought was momentarily forgotten. _Shit._ Was he catching a cold? Kyoya mentally slapped himself for staring at him like a total idiot, immediately rushing to the small one's side along with the towels and dry clothes. "Tsunayoshi… hold still." He removed his shirt for him and replaced it with one of his old night wear. Then preceded to drying his hair and then also helping him change his wet shorts then replace them with them as well.

"T-twanks onii-chan…" Tsuna shuttered and played with his fingers again, with his eyes locked on the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he ever saw, his blush still painted on his cheeks and his lips still pursed to a cute pouty frown while dangling his feet over the edge of the couch, swinging it to and fro. Only one word can describe this and that would be _'Adorable'_. The baggy clothing was helping a lot with that thought. Kyoya merely smiled as he watched him but his smile disappeared just by hearing—

"Oh my… I didn't know Kyoya would bring home a friend." His mother_ just_ had to ruin the moment. Along with his father too, who was standing behind her. "I was wondering why you took two towels." His mother grinned knowing _exactly_ what was going on with her son. His father just looked at them with seemingly uninterested eyes but deep down he was very amused indeed. And Tsuna noticed Kyoya and his father's resemblance and Kyoya on the other hand just glared at them as if they were pests that just disturbed his happy-alone-time-with-his-herbivore.

"Aren't you Giotto's kid?" Kyoya's father asked with an interested tone.

Tsuna tensed when he realized the question was directed at him. "Y-y-yes! H-how did you know?" He tried hard not to mispronounce anything this time… but he didn't know why he was even trying to.

"I thought so." He and his wife chorused, he smirked while she grinned wider. "We know your father… and he was the one who suggested for us to move here." The woman said grinning even wider. Kyoya was shocked then irritated... his parents seemed to be amused about this but at the same time happy that his father knew Tsuna's father and the fact that his father was the one who suggested for them to move here.

"Waaah… I didn't know papa asked fow you to move hewe…" And now he's back to giddy Tsuna. "Tsuna will twank papa when he gets home!" He threw a punch in the air to prove that he's being resolute. _'Cute…'_ Everyone thought the same thing.

"Oh how rude of me… I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyoya's mother, call me Auntie Shana." She patted Tsuna's head before staring at her husband.

… "Alaude…" He said bluntly… like father like son, eh.

'_Unsocial husband…'_ She sent him a small glare before sighing then faced Tsuna again. "Thank god you got Nana's feminine looks…" That sounded like an insult but, oh well.

"Mother… can you call Nana-san?"

"Mama? Why?" Tsuna tilted his head. ADORABLE!

Kyoya faced him then replied. "Because she would be worried about you… the rain doesn't look like it would stop very soon and it's getting really late. It's best if you stay here for the night." He picked up the wet clothing and went to the bathroom. "He's sleeping with me, got that?" He said haughtily before leaving the room.

"Your genes were just _that_ strong to make him like that, eh." Shana mumbled and sent Alaude a glare. The man just shrugged.

And later that night, after calling Tsuna's mother, Kyoya already led him to his room.

"You're sleeping with me." Kyoya said bluntly at he pulled Tsuna in with him. His room was pretty neat. The walls were all grey and even the curtains.

"Neh, onii-chan… this means we sweep togethew wight?" He brunette pointed out and tilting his head in the process with a cute smile decorated on his lips.

Kyoya smiled lightly. "Yes." He got under the covers and patted the space on his side.

"Yay!" He jumped on the bed hugged him by the waist before pecking his lips…which shocked the older boy. "I saw mama and papa do thwat! Tsuna knows it's for someone special…g'night nii-chan…" He snuggled up to Kyoya's chest and fell asleep quickly. Too bad he missed a very red blush and a wider smile. Kyoya shifted to a more comfortable position before following Tsuna to dreamland.

And also unknown to them someone or more like some people were taking pictures. "Now this is rich… I wonder how Giotto will react." The other just smirked. "Wait what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be washing the dishes?" She snapped and he just sighed and went on with life as the husband.

_**I love you, because you are you…**_

**~o0O0o~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T.B.C<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short... I can't help it... I have an exam. <strong>

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~Credits~**

**Author: Ai-chan**

**Character Designer: Ai-chan**

**Producer: Ai-chan**

** Failed Comedian: Ai-chan**

**Hopeless Giotto-fan-girl: Ai-chan**

**Bully(Torturer): Hibari-san**

**Beta-Reader: Nee-chan(CrazyPsychopathicRabbit)  
><strong>

**Medical service: Tsuna-chan  
><strong>

**Lackey: Ai-chan**

**Slave: Ai-chan**

**...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Brotherly Love?

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF THERE ARE ERRORS...**

**I don't own KHR...**

**ALL HAIL MY BETA-READER! "CrazyPsychopathicRabbit" Read her fics! I swear she's awesome! *Advertising~***

* * *

><p><strong>~18-My First Love-27~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0O0o~<strong>_  
><em>

_If you think about it there are a lot of things we can do and can't do… some things that are possible and impossible, I even thought that no matter what I do I won't be able to reach you yet here you are. We must have lived so many lives…we just couldn't remember… but even if we lived so many lives before in the past, there's one thing I can say for sure… in all of my past lives… in all of your past lives… in all of our past lives… we must have met each other…_

**_I am yours and you are mine, only mine…_**

"Wah! I'm gonna be late! Kyoya-nii is gonna kill me!" A brunette around 14 ran as fast as he could—not that he'd get too far… but more importantly his life depended on this, after all he didn't want to be bitten to death by his own nii-chan—though it was obvious that his nii-chan won't do such a thing to an adorable otouto like him. Even though he was 14 already he still looked like 10, also cursed to be cute for life. "Waaah~! This is such a bad day!" He squeaked when he tripped over his own two feet. This was actually normal since he was born clumsy. How can he just trip like that…? And in front of the gate of his school too.

"Herbivore…" Tsuna gulped. "You are 10 seconds late…this is the 4th time this week…" He could feel the predator glare at him, oh, he was so dead.

"K-kyo-kyoya-niichan?" He lifted his head up begrudgingly.

Kyoya only narrowed his brows. "What do you have to say for yourself, chibi?" Oh, he hasn't called him that in a while about a month or so… but now it was more important to worry about his life right now, it is kind of important after all.

Tsuna sulkily sat up and fiddled with his thumbs and replied. "I-i…uhm… I'm sorry!" He looked up at him and met eyes. "P-please don't bite me to death nii-chan!"

…

"Reception room, later." Turning around to head back in. "If you're late again, I _might_ just have to bite you to death." And with that, Tsuna sighed in relief. At least his nii-chan as a little bit nicer to him than he is with the other students, most of his punishments weren't out of pain for him and even though Kyoya would say _'I'll bite you to death.' _In his case it would only remain as a threat and never be the real thing and that was not what he was afraid of actually, he was scared of getting scolded; Kyoya was rather scary when he's angry. Well, there was no point sitting there so he just decided to go to his class.

"SAWADA! You're late again! And more importantly you don't have your assignment! Honestly students like you should just quit school!" Once again his teacher was yelling at him like no tomorrow. And even if he apologized this won't end until the whole period was over.

"Haha! Don't worry Tsuna at least your grades are getting better!" One of his new friends Yamamoto Takeshi was really supportive; his way of putting things was really carefree and somewhat relaxing. Tsuna felt lucky Takeshi became his friend. "Hey! Don't be too friendly with Juudaime, you idiot!" And his other friend Gokudera Hayato, he isn't really too friendly with other people and for some weird reason he started following him around like a lost puppy and kept on calling him 'Juudaime'…his reason was because he was the tenth person he respects the most… just because Tsuna was nice enough to give his lunch to him…don't blame Tsuna he only gave his lunch because he thought Hayato was another bully when he came to the rooftop alone and Tsuna was waiting for Kyoya.

"Ahaha… Hayato-kun… please calm down." Tsuna laughed nervously knowing that Hayato was fond of dynamites…and he won't hesitate lighting them, which would be bad for him.

The day just went on normally… And now it was time to go to the reception room…

Tsuna didn't forget knocking. _'I wonder what nii-chan would make me do…'_ He entered after hearing Kyoya answer.

"Sit." He ordered, his eyes not leaving his work. Tsuna just obeyed meekly. These were one the times when Tsuna would be good boy. "You don't have to do anything." _'Eh? That's all?'_ Was all that Tsuna thought… but if he did think about it carefully… his nii-chan seemed a little off these past few months, he was occasionally being tutored—even if he wanted to or not… Kyoya even asked him to make a bento for him a few times. It was just weird, because at these kinds of things Tsuna was usually the one who asks first… Oh. _OH!_ _'…Could it be nii-chan misses me…?' _A pretty shade of pink dusted on his cheeks at the thought and his lips twitched up to a small cute smile. _'It is really possible…nii-chan has lesser time at home now… and he couldn't visit me anymore… Waah~ onii-chan can be so cute sometimes!' _This little intuition, he inherited from his father.

Kyoya raised a brow at his—undeniably—cute otouto. "What are you smiling about?" That broke through Tsuna's fantasy mode.

"Nothing, nothing at all onii-chan! " He held in his giggle but that became harder when he saw his nii-chan's face, he looked like he was pouting, like a kid who just lost his favourite candy. Tsuna was really glad, he was the only one who gets to see this and it made him feel really lucky.

Eyes narrowing, Kyoya replied. "Somehow I don't really believe you." He just went back to signing the remaining paperwork for the day, which was quite a lot.

Tsuna just sat there smiling at him. Looks like he's gonna be waiting for a while longer. _'If he wanted to walk home with me he could have just said so… I could've waited no matter how long.'_

Kyoya twitched, that kind of smile… it was somewhat saying, **_'EAT ME!'_** but of course being the cute and innocent tuna-chan that he is, he doesn't realize it. Kyoya would rather die than let other people see this smile, male or female; they'll all be bitten to death, this smile was reserved for him and only him. In other words, **_'NO SHARING, HE'S MINE!' _**But for now it was wiser if he finish this early so he can walk Tsuna home, as much as he loved Nami-chuu, _his _Tsuna was waaaaaaaaay more important. And his main reason to keep the peace in this school was not because of some selfish reason like some people say about him; he wanted this place to be safe because of _him_, knowing how breakable Tsuna can be, he'll do just about anything to keep him safe, Kyoya worked hard and struggled for years become even more stronger in order to protect him.

"Mnn…" That broke his concentration. He perked up at the sound and realized that his cute tuna-chan fell asleep… time really flies, eh. He sighed and got up his seat and went to the sleeping form. "Looks like I'll have to carry you home later if you don't wake up." He took off his gakuran top which was always hanging on top of his shoulders like a cape; he placed it over the small frame of the kid and smiled when he saw him nuzzle his face into the clothing, though his smile was wiped off when he saw a small scrape on Tsuna's wrist, it was probably when he tripped this morning, he sighed then went to look for a bandage in one of his drawers on his desk then went back to Tsuna and carefully placed it on the small wound and made sure that he didn't awake.

"Kufufufu! This is such an adorable sight to see." Shit, it's that bastard, AGAIN.

"Pineapple…" Kyoya gritted his teeth and glared at the so called pineapple.

**_But I guess I really was born to meet you…_**

**_SHORT OMAKE!_**

**How Kyoya hated Mukuro…**

The only reason Kyoya came was because Tsuna asked him to, even though he knew that they won't be alone and that was also his main reason to come, NO WAY in hell will he let Tsuna be alone with someone else other than him. So it was just gonna be him, Tsuna and total stranger, this isn't going to be as fun as it would be if it were just the two of them but who was he to say no to those cute teary eyes. Hopefully Mr-mystery-kid won't get in the way of his _brotherly love_. And now Tsuna was ten and he was twelve their relationship has certainly gotten better.

And his wish was not granted.

"Kufufu… Nice to finally meet you, skylark-kun. My father is a friend of his father…" Did someone ask? No.

He just got a glare and a stare in return.

Tsuna spoke first. "U-uhm! Nii-chan this is Mukuro-kun, he just moved here from Italy with his sister Nagi but she couldn't come today…"

"Yes… my cute little sister had a fever." Did someone ask? No. "Well, now that the introductions are done, let's proceed to Tsu-chan's painting lessons." Tsuna smiled and nodded, he left the room to get some paper and some cans of paint, leaving the two alone.

Kyoya went straight to the point "I don't like you." It was true though, not only did Mukuro look weird he sounds like a…pineapple.

Mukuro just giggled. "Kufufufu… Neither do I… but let me get this straight, Tsunayoshi will be my bride." That statement made Kyoya want to kill him on spot.

"I got the paint!" He just had to burst in. "Oh… uhh… nii-chan… I forgot my paintbrush in my room can you please get it for me? My hands are pretty full right now." Kyoya just sighed and nodded and did was he was told. He went up the stairs and easily located Tsuna's room—he did sleep over a few times... maybe a lot, but locating the brush would be difficult since Tsuna's room was always a mess at Sundays, he sighed and tried to make things easier by picking up some clothes that were lying around and putting them aside, a little while later he finally found it—_"HIIIEE!" _he completely froze, now leaving the brush forgotten, he rushed downstairs.

"T-t...Tsunayoshi…" He couldn't believe his eyes. Tsuna who was smiling warmly earlier… was… now he was lying on the floor over a pool of red liquid. He gritted his teeth when he saw Mukuro… he was holding a knife with the same red liquid on it and his shirt was smeared with it also.

The blue haired boy turned around and grinned. "Kufufu… he was more breakable than I expected."

"Y-you… You bastard! What did you do to him?" He rushed to the other boy and gripped the collar of his shirt, Kyoya's eyes did not lie, they showed complete hatred, he raised his free hand and was about to punch him—

"Ugghh… my head hurts…" Kyoya froze on his tracks and averted his gaze to the source. "E-eh…? Nii-chan? What are you doing?" Kyoya immediately ran to his side and inspected his body for wounds… nothing.

"Nii-chan?"

"Kufufu…"

"What happened?" He demanded an answer, now.

Tsuna blinked. "Oh? I couldn't open the can of red paint! Mukuro-kun went to the kitchen and got a knife and used that to open it, but the paint spilled out and went everywhere! I was about to get up and get a rag to clean the mess when I tripped over the paint and hit my head… and I fainted. Sorry for worrying you." He scratched his head bashfully. Kyoya felt like a total idiot.

"Kufufu! I'm a good actor aren't I?"

This occurrence just made him hate the pineapple head herbivore more… Humiliation was certainly a strong thing, eh.

**_-OMAKE END-_**

**~o0O0o~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T.B.C<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW~<strong>

**~Credits~**

**Author: Ai-chan**

**Character Designer: Ai-chan**

**Producer: Ai-chan**

** Failed Comedian: Ai-chan**

**Hopeless Giotto-fan-girl: Ai-chan**

**Bully(Torturer): Hibari-san**

**Beta-Reader: Nee-chan(CrazyPsychopathicRabbit)  
><strong>

**Medical service: Tsuna-chan  
><strong>

**Lackey: Ai-chan**

**Slave: Ai-chan**

**...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. His Feelings

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF THERE ARE ERRORS...**

**I don't own KHR...**

** "CrazyPsychopathicRabbit" Thank you very much!**

**CHECK OUT HER FIC _"A STRANGE LOVE"_ IT IS AWESOME!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~18-My First Love-27~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0O0o~<strong>

_To me you were always strong, even at your weakest you still struggle to rise up… I know that I am not always there by your side… but you know I've always been protecting you even though I'm not walking next to you… even if I'm not there to break your fall, I know you're strong; stronger than me and everybody else and you'll stand up proud and tall once again…_

**_I stand because I know you're there supporting me…_**

"Neh, onii-chan… what's up? Too much work? You look stressed out…"

Sigh. "It's nothing…" He ruffled the shorter one's hair assuring him that he was okay. "Don't worry about it, alright?" Tsuna could only nod; it was just probably because of his work. "Tell Nana-san I said hello…" …Blinking in realization… they already reached his house, he replied with another nod before going in.

"See you tomorrow nii-chan!" He waved goodbye and closed the door.

Kyoya sighed as the memory flashed back in his head. A memory which made his mood ten times worse than it was already.

_—Flashback—_

Kyoya gritted his teeth… he was now talking to the last person he wanted to see ever again in his entire life.

"Kufufu… don't worry Hibari-kun… I won't do anything; I just want to remind you that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and also… I will confess to Tsunayoshi-kun, if he says yes… you leave him alone for good and if he says no I'll leave him alone for good…" He paused and tapped his chin. "…But don't expect me to keep my word though." And with that he disappeared.

The only thing that worried Kyoya the most was, _'What if Tsunayoshi… would say yes?' _ He looked at the sleeping little angel once more before sighing… He was panicking, he may not want to admit that aloud but it really did bother him to the point of almost ripping of his own hair. But he stopped that thought when hearing the pineapple herbivore's voice. "But if I _do_ keep my word, just make sure that I'll be your best man in your future wedding and Tsunayoshi-kun must absolutely wear a gown…Kufufu…" …Him being his best really bothered him more than he already was though. Tsunayoshi was his! He'll never lose to this pineapple herbivore, he will never allow it!

_—End of Flashback—_

Massaging his temples, he went home with in a sour mood, not sure about what he's supposed to feel. He slammed the door of his room hard after arriving, only to regret it…

"Kyoya! You can't just slam your door like that! It's rude!" The voice of his mother was heard from downstairs. He begrudgingly exclaimed a 'Sorry'. "You better be sorry! Or else I'll get rid of your tonfas for good and this time I will not let Alaude talk me into returning them because I'll personally crush them with a mallet!" …It really makes him wonder how his father lasted this long with her… such a scary woman… Well, that must be because of the crazy little thing called love… which was also his problem… Curse you unrequited love…

Now thanks to that pineapple headed bastard he was now laying in his bed in a total daze… hell, didn't even bother changing his clothes or caring about dinner… "KYOYA! Get your stubborn ass down here!" …Seems like he spoke too soon, really, why did his father fall for her… a big mystery, but he can't help but admit, he wouldn't have it in any other way. Shana was also after all, the best mother he ever had.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna on the other hand, he was also deep in thought. Hibari Kyoya was a man of action and not of words and not only was his beloved onii-chan acting strange he also felt really strange around him lately, like a few months ago his face felt hot after seeing his nii-chan shirtless though the window while he was playing with Fuuta, his little brother, in the backyard… he assumed it was because he felt like he was peeping. There was also a time when he went to Italy with his father for a short vacation, he kept thinking about him… but yet again he assumed it was because they were always, <em>always <em>together and it had himself thinking that it was absolutely nothing. But if he did think about these sort of matters he would always have this heavy feeling in his gut that was somewhat telling him that he missed something, something very important, something he misunderstood… but being Tsuna he hates it when he's using too much brain power and would eventually shrug it off later on. _That was his terrible mistake._

"Ah! I know! I should make Kyoya-nii some chocolates! It's valentines tomorrow so it's a good time to do that!" He excitedly announce as he punched in the air confirming his scheme._ 'Hm… I should ask mom to help me!'_ With that in mind he ran down the stairs in great speed.

"He-hey! Tsuna-nii, play with me…" Fuuta called out as he ran past him.

Tsuna just went on with his little mission. "Maybe next time Fuuta! I'll be a bit busy!" He reached the kitchen and told his mother about his valentines chocolate plan.

"Why of course I'll teach you, Tsu-kun! Kyo-kun has been doing such a good job in watching over you after all! I'm glad you're taking notice of his feelings!" His mother patted his head happily. "Oops! My tongue almost slipped!" Nana couldn't help but giggle at her son's questioning look.

_'Taking notice of… his feelings…?_' Doesn't he always take notice? Doesn't he always do just as that? Or,_ does_ he?

He snapped back into reality when his mother started explaining about how to make them perfectly. But he still can't help but think. _'What is it that I'm missing? There is something that I'm not noticing…_' Did it have anything to do with their relationship? For now he'll just have to concentrate on making his nii-chan's chocolates.

* * *

><p>The next day became really exciting! Gokudera and Yamamoto had piles of chocolates once again, not that anyone would bother making some for him, Tsuna was satisfied watching other people happy by giving and receiving their precious chocolate. Tsuna was also pretty excited to give his chocolates to Kyoya and he just can't help but smile to himself. And finally when the bell rung he immediately told Takeshi and Hayato to go ahead without him stating that he had something important to do. Thus he picked up his bag excitedly as he went out the classroom. But just when he was headed to the reception room he just had to bump into somebody.<p>

"O-oh! Sorry I didn't watch where I was going! …Mukuro-kun?" Raising a brow at the blue haired lad and tilting his head in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

"Kufufu… Do you think you can give me a second Tsunatoshi-kun? I have something very important to tell you… " Mukuro said in a gentle tone, he didn't wait for a reply as he quickly caught the boy's wrist and dragged him to the school's rooftop.

"Uhh… errm… What was it you wanted to say Mukuro-kun?" He only received a gentle smiled and a chuckle. "P-please don't tease me! I also have something important to do you know…" He said as he bashfully looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well… Tsunayoshi-kun… you see I've meaning to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago…" Mukuro inched closer while Tsuna stepped back in return, Mukuro's face changing from playful to serious. "You see, I've always loved you." …This was not something Tsuna expected.

Tsuna looked down sadly, although he knew what he felt towards him he just could seem to say it, no he just didn't want to hurt a dear friend… but he also didn't want him to get his hopes up and hurt him twice as much later on, so he had to say it. "Mukuro… I'm sorry but I—"

"Don't finish it… I know." To his surprise Mukuro was smiling. "It was pretty obvious… but I felt that I won't be able to rest in peace if I can't tell you how I feel…" Mukuro patted his head gently before walking away, but before doing so, "Make sure you make a certain someone happy though…" he Kufufu'ed one last time before stalking off, leaving Tsuna there alone.

Tsuna can't help but ask. "…What the hell just happened?" He clearly hurt Mukuro… he really didn't want that but that was inevitable. "Unrequited love …" It was really weird too, that phrase… made him really sad and unconsciously tears crept down his cheeks and he started to feel really sad somehow.

"Tsunayoshi…"

He turned to face the person he was supposed to be looking for. "N-nii-chan—"

"_What happened?_ Answer me." Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously, who dared to make his cute little herbivore cry.

"U-uh! Mukuro confessed to me!" He exclaimed, wiping his tears.

Kyoya silenced after that. "What did you say?"

"I rejected him."

That actually made him a bit better and—

"Ah! Right! Nii-chan, I made some chocolates for you!" He handed him a purple box with an orange ribbon, Kyoya, who was in shock by this just took it, and this was the first time Tsuna actually gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day it also made him very happy though he didn't show it much. "U-uh… I'm not that good at cooking and this was my first time making chocolates… I also didn't make them alone so I hope—wah!" He was cut off by a warm embrace. "Kyo-kyoya-niichan?" Kyoya broke the hug, almost too soon—and just when he was about to hug back too.

To Tsuna's surprise, "Thank you…" his nii-chan was smiling… not the small ones this was actually the widest he ever saw… a smile that showed him that Kyoya was happy. Now, an additional question was added in his mind. _'Why the hell is my heart being so fast?'_ He thought as his face also flushed a rich colour of pink.

**_Our promise on that day a long time ago is now leading me the way…_**

**~o0O0o~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T.B.C<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay let me get this straight before anyone asks...<strong>

**Kyoya is aware of his feelings... but he can't tell whether Tsuna feels something for him too...  
><strong>

**Tsuna is certainly not aware of his own feelings and Kyoya's, but he admits that he feels something he doesn't understand... we all know but he doesn't... XD  
><strong>

**REVIEW~**

**~Credits~**

**Author: Ai-chan**

**Character Designer: Ai-chan**

**Producer: Ai-chan**

** Failed Comedian: Ai-chan**

**Hopeless Giotto-fan-girl: Ai-chan**

**Bully(Torturer): Hibari-san**

**Beta-Reader: Nee-chan(CrazyPsychopathicRabbit)  
><strong>

**Medical service: Tsuna-chan  
><strong>

**Lackey: Ai-chan**

**Slave: Ai-chan**

**...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
